


Captain's Chair

by Liathwen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan. Molly. The "Vengeance" captain's chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Chair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> Thanks to FayeTale, Stormweaver and Bells for reading this over for me!

The bridge was deserted, the few augments who were still onboard the ship were sequestered in their quarters. Molly peeped out from the door and blew a deep breath out. Summoning her courage, she sprinted across the floor to scramble up into the captain’s chair of the Vengeance. She wiggled herself into a comfortable position, giggling all the while. He’d never find her here.

“Molly, come out, come out, wherever you are…”

His voice echoed through the metallic ship, reverberating off of the walls and sending a shiver of anticipation down Doctor Molly Hooper’s spine. Only recently had she been taken from her own ship, the Enterprise, by Khan Noonien Singh, a Starfleet fugitive, and been forced to help him revive his crew of genetically enhanced augmented humans who were deep in cryosleep.

Of course, the fact that he was an alpha and she was an omega was a stickier point than her initial refusal to help him awaken his family. Especially since they had unwittingly already become bond mates.

In those first days, Molly had hidden from him, terrified at the thought of being near the man who was at once a murderer and her savior. For save her, he had. Molly was diagnosed with a terminal cancer, one that not even the advanced medicines of this new age had been able to treat. Khan had known, just by observing her working in the medical bay of the Enterprise. He’d given her a vial of his blood, neither of them realizing that it would do so much more than heal her. The moment his blood touched her veins, Molly had realized their mistake.

Alpha and omega, sharing blood. Bonded.

He’d seen it too, the next time she was required to run tests on him. Khan had scented the air once and growled at the men who were standing too close to his mate. The bond hadn’t even been complete, and yet he felt the uncontrollable urge to protect his mate and stake his claim on her.

Molly’s cheeks flushed scarlet as she remembered those first few days onboard the Vengeance, after he’d taken her from the Enterprise and made his escape with the cryotubes holding his crew. He’d chased her, much as he was doing now. Though then, it wasn’t a game. She’d known, understood that they belonged to each other, but was terrified of him, of the things he had done.

When he finally caught her, or rather, when she’d finally accepted his place as her mate and shown herself to him, he’d showered her with affection, doting on his omega and promising her that never again would he return to the murderer that he had been. He had his crew and his bond mate and there was no need for him to ever again cross paths with Starfleet.

And they’d sealed the bond they shared.

Molly smiled now as his voice once again echoed off the walls of the ship.

“Molly mine, where are you?” he called, his voice sing-songing over her name.

She knew he was growing frustrated, knew he was scenting the air, trying to determine which path she had taken. Molly waited quietly, for Khan to appear, as she knew he would.

“Ah, there you are, my little omega,” he growled from the doorway, his curious blue-green eyes flashing in triumph.

His low voice sent chills down Molly’s spine, and her flesh prickled in anticipation of his touch.

He paused, looking her over, and Molly blushed under his gaze. She wore a silky robe, tied at the shoulders and waist, which did nothing to hide her nakedness underneath. Khan’s pupils dilated and his mouth turned up at the edges.

“Oh Molly, dear,” he murmured seductively, as he sauntered over to her in the chair. He abruptly reached out and picked her up, depositing her on the cool floor, and seated himself. He was completely naked, his pale, lean body creating a striking contrast to the cold black of their surroundings. Molly licked her lips unconsciously as she eyed him, her hungry gaze falling on his erect cock.

He smirked as she examined him, and reached to stroke himself leisurely.  

“The only way you will sit in this chair is if you are on my cock, Molly dearest,” he purred, watching Molly’s eyes widen and the blush creep down her neck.

A second of hesitation was all it took for Molly to scramble over to him and assume a position kneeling between his legs. Another second and her mouth and hands were on him, eliciting a groan from the man above her.

Molly wrapped her small hand around the base of his prick, taking the place of his own and she darted her tongue out to taste the bead of precum at the head. She sighed in delight and lost no time swallowing him down, bobbing her little head on his dick as his long fingers tangled in her hair, holding it out of the way.

After a bit, he growled, pulling her away from him and lifted her from the floor, settling her on his lap, straddling him.

He slowly untied her robe, like he was opening a present, and let it slide off of her and onto the floor, leaving her naked before him. Khan pressed open-mouthed kisses to her neck and collarbone, making Molly sigh and shiver with expectation. His strong arms wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to him as his lips closed around one dusky pink nipple.

“Oh God,” Molly moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth.

He pulled back with a wet pop, and smirked, replying, “Nope, just me.”

She swatted his arm playfully and giggled, but her mirth soon turned to keening want as he slipped a hand between them to rub lightly along her wet folds. Molly moaned again, loudly, and tried to push herself onto his fingers, to force him to press harder, but he pulling his hand away, smirking once again. She watched, her eyes black with lust as he sucked his fingers, tasting her juices on his hand.

Grabbing her arse with both hands, Khan raised her up and with a series of small strokes, settled her onto his formidable length.

Molly gasped as she leaned into his shoulder, adjusting herself to the feeling of his cock inside her before rolling her hips into his, signaling her desire for him to move. Khan’s large hands moved to the juncture of her thighs and hips and gripped hard, forcefully moving her as he fucked up into her wet pussy.

Molly shrieked, the feeling indescribably delicious as his prick disappeared into her over and over. Her cries, coupled with his groans of exertion, bounced off the walls of the room and echoed down the halls. Leaning her back, Khan adjusted the angle until he was hitting that sweet spot inside of her over and over, causing Molly to see stars. She could feel his knot growing at the base of his cock and reached behind her to play lightly with his heavy sack. He tensed and moved one hand to her waist, supporting her as she bounced on his prick, and let the other slide to work her clit, rubbing circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Molly came apart with a force she hadn’t expected, screaming out his name and riding the waves of her orgasm on him. He fucked her through it, finally releasing his own with a roar, slamming into her with inhuman force, pushing his heavy knot into her.

Molly shrieked again, her orgasm cresting once more, and she held onto Khan for dear life as he poured his seed into her, rocking slightly to milk more sensation from their joined peak.

They held each other tightly, letting their breathing slow to normal, allowing Khan to press into her every so often, releasing another spurt of his semen into her dripping pussy. Molly giggled, her forehead pressed to his shoulder, sweat making the loose tendrils of her hair stick to her face and his body.

She turned her head and attempted to press a light kiss to his cheek, but he caught her jaw with his hand and guided her lips to his, capturing her in a passionate embrace. She sighed contentedly and snuggled against him, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep as her bond mate held her tightly.


End file.
